ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Doodlebops Rockin' Reboot
A reboot of the animated Doodlebops show that was basically half-hour extensions of the 52 segments for the first three seasons, while featuring a fourth season of 12 episodes with original concepts. It is very similar to American series Yo Gabba Gabba! in terms of format, featuring original songs by the main cast, as well as guest performers by many indie performers and bands in two segments: the band or singer performing on a big screen in the first half, and an animated music video in the second half (animation outsourced to various studios across North America), each of them related to the subject in some way. The episodes (and guest performances) are as follows (first song Big Screen; second song animation): Season 1 (2013) * 1: Splish Splash Fun - "Blue Water" by The Hush Sound; "Swimming" by Dum Dum Girls * 2: Messy-Potamia - "The Big Clean Up" by Regina Spektor; "What a Mess!!" by The Crayon Fields * 3: The Trumpet That Roared - "Pull Yourself Together" by Vampire Weekend; "Show Whatcha Got" by Elizabeth Ziman * 4: A Mouthful Of Teeth - "Smile For Us" by Ivy; "Brush Every While" by The Main Drag * 5: Race Day - "Racing Together" by Razorlight; "Race To The Finish" by Freezepop * 6: Night Light - "Don't Feel Scared" by Sally Seltmann; "Darkness" by The Fratellis * 7: Where's Moe? - "Detective Duty" by Tokyo Police Club; "Gather The Clues" by The Bats * 8: Bus Stop - "Hop On The Bus" by Jets Overhead; "Bus Buddies" by Bunnygrunt * 9: Deedee's Doodle - "It's a Draw!" by Florence Welch; "Animated" by Paramore * 10: Bus Driver Bob - "Bus Driver Bob" by We Are Wolves; "Good Ol' Bob" by Relient K * 11: Doodleball - "Playing With Friends" by Fitz and The Tantrums; "A Fair Sport" by Kerli * 12: Knighty Mighty - "Medieval" by Electric Six; "Ask Nicely" by Pony Club * 13: The Pancake Flip Flop - "Pancake Pandemonium" by The Ruby Suns; "Syrup" by KT Tunstall * 14: Stand Up Funny - "Comedy" by Glass Animals; "Stand Up, No Worries" by Owl City * 15: Icky Ewwy - "A Different Taste" by The Hives; "Try New Things" by Lights * 16: Show and Tell - "Presentation" by Santigold; "Show and Tell" by Mother Mother * 17: Sharesies - "Share" by Faber Drive; "An Act Of Kindness" by She & Him * 18: Mind Your Manners - "Manners Matter" by The Webb Brothers; "Types Of Manners" by Kid Canaveral * 19: Harris Gets Embarrassed - "Embarrassment" by Zella Day; "The Show Must Go On" by The All American Rejects * 20: Memory Lane - "Game Show" by Gigi; "Memorization" by Modest Mouse Season 2 (2014) * 21: No Newbies - "New Things In Life" by Beck; "Baby" by The Lumineers * 22: Stamp Champ - "Stamps Rap" by Classified; "You're Not Weird" by The Candy Twins * 23: The Go Go Go Kart - "Pedal To The Metal" by Serena Ryder; "Kart Drag Race" by Red Hot Chilli Peppers * 24: Only Halfway - "A Simple Task" by Free Energy; "Finish That Up" by Sloan * 25: The Wash Up - "Dirty and Clean" by Katy Rose; "Bathe" by Blind Pilot * 26: The Biggest Drums Ever - "Techie Techie" by Tegan and Sara; "Size Matters" by Nina Sky * 27: Don't Forget To Ask - "Making A Music Video" by The Rocketboys; "Ask First" by The Salteens * 28: Bop Bop's New Trick - "Boppin' With Bop Bop" by Foster The People; "The Perfect Trick" by Alvvays * 29: History Mystery Tour - "Musical History" by Animal Collective; "Different Instruments" by Liam Finn * 30: Doggy Disappear-o - "Magic" by Hannah Georgas; "A Precious Pooch" by Simple Plan * 31: Moe's Missing Mojo - "Band Together" by Great White; "Mojo" by Dia Frampton * 32: Dancing With The Bops - "Bop To The Top" by Phoenix; "Learn The Moves" by M83 * 33: When I Grow Up - "Jobs" by Fefe Dobson; "Picture Perfect Career" by Jim Noir * 34: Follow The Leader - "The Leader" by Toro Y Moi; "Follow My Lead" by Magenta Lane * 35: Super Doodles - "Superheroes" by Emma Louise; "A Helping Hand" by The Dodos * 36: One Up - "Inventions" by All Girl Summer Fun Band; "Don't One Up" by Dan Mangan * 37: Atlantis Ahoy! - "Atlantis" by The Strokes; "New Relatives" by The House Of Love * 38: Switcheroo - "Art" by Dev Hynes; "Switching Places" by The Olivia Tremor Control * 39: Sing A Tune Town - "Sing A Tune Town" by They Might Be Giants; "Singing Is Easy" by Emily Haines * 40: The Doodleverse - "Poems" by Sarah Blasko; "Rhyme and Reason" by Down With Webster Season 3 (2015) * 41: Camp Doodlenet - "Outdoor Adventure" by Hayden; "Camp Out" by Cat Power * 42: Mail Snail Central - "Mail Snail" by Yeah Yeah Yeahs; "Mailman Service" by A.C. Newman * 43: Rooney's Robot - "Do The Robot" by Chromeo; "Believe In Yourself" by Mary Lou Lord * 44: Hiccupitus - "Hiccup" by Nelly Furtado; "The Sure Cure" by Snow Patrol * 45: The Fan Who Cried Flying Pink Dinosaur - "Teller Of A Thousand Tales" by The School; "Exaggeration" by The Popguns * 46: Follow That Iguana! - "Pet Lovers" by Radiohead; "The Rightful Owner" by Echo Orbiter * 47: The Zoom Boom Brothers - "Friendship" by Hedley; "Making New Friends" by Crystal Castles * 48: Save The Doodlenet - "The Cycle Of Recycling" by Fiona Apple; "A Green World" by Grizzly Bear * 49: Song Bird - "Canary" by Danny Brown; "Poor Bop Bop" by Of Monsters and Men * 50: Message Mess Up - "Telephone" by Kevin Devine; "Get The Message" by Mia Martina * 51: Band Together - "We're All A Big Band" by Green Day; "Working Together" by Avenged Sevenfold * 52: More Than Meets The Eye - "The One Next Door" by Lisa Mitchell; "A Friendly Neighbor" by Capital Cities Season 4 (2016) * 53: Clowning Around - "The Big Top" by Matt Murphy; "Clowns" by Vance Joy * 54: Sea Friends - "Under The Sea" by Best Coast; "Ocean Safety" by Sum 41 * 55: Interesting Insects - "An Up Close View" by Gin Wigmore; "Insects" by Puffy AmiYumi * 56: The Bop Bop Disco - "Let Your Body Groove" by Francesco Yates; "Our Favorite Pooch" by Mai Lan * 57: Weather Or Not - "Weather Forecast" by Jason Collet; "Weather Dance" by Chloe Temtchine * 58: The Doodlebops In Space! - "The Outer World" by Teenage Fanclub; "Space People" by Cage The Elephant * 59: Club Flub - "Welcome To The Clubhouse" by Helen Marnie; "Different Clubs" by Jamiroquai * 60: A Doodlenet Halloween - "Trick Or Treat?" by OK Go; "Spooks" by Lenka * 61: It's An Ill Wind - "Sickness" by Holly Dodson; "Medicine" by The Magic Numbers * 62: Do The Math - "Mathematics" by Michael Bublé; "Addition and Subtraction" by Grouplove * 63: What's That Sound? - "Sounds" by Mean Red Spiders; "Keep It Pumpin'" by Trevor Guthrie * 64: Monster Mayhem - "See That Monster?" by Dinosaur Jr.; "Creature Feature" by Liquid Blue * 65: A Very Doodley Christmas - "White Bliss" by Sarah McLachlan; "Rockin' On Christmas Day" by Arcade Fire Category:Cartoons Category:Reboots Category:Musicals Category:Children Category:Canada Category:United States